This invention relates to household sewing machines and, more particularly, to a needle positioning arrangement incorporated in a household sewing machine.
In household sewing machines, needle positioning is desirable so that the operator may stop the sewing machine with the needle raised in order to remove work material or with the needle lowered in order to pivot work material. Where automatic needle positioning is not provided, the operator must move the handwheel to appropriately position the needle. Systems are known which provide automatic needle positioning in a household sewing machine. These systems typically utilize special needle position sensors and needle position selection switches, both of which add to the cost of the sewing machine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a needle positioning arrangement in a sewing machine without adding additional components which increase the cost of the sewing machine.